The Mighty Fall
by Swiss With A Gun
Summary: Southern Italy is being bombed. When Feliciano comes home to find his brother gravely ill, he has no clue what is going on. Lovino's condition worsens as the bombing comes closer to Naples. Lovino is dying, an unknown force is killing countries by destroying their country slowly, before destroying the capital, leaving death and destruction. Spamano GerIta and more. Angst.


**Based on another fanfic, but I wanna make this one multi-chapter-d and as long as I can ^w^**

**PLEASE NOTE: That this fic is set in the _future_ and that North Italy and South Italy have separate capitals. I know this isn't exactly possible, but hey, then it'll make sense XD**

**Pairings for this chapter:**

SpainXRomano (Spamano) GermanyXItaly (GerIta)

**Written to Fall Out Boy – The Take Over, The Break's Over** ‿‿◕

(ノ｀Д ´)ノ彡┻━┻ (ノ｀Д ´)ノ彡┻━┻

_**Chapter One – Napoli**_

It was three in the afternoon when Feliciano came back from the World Conference. Of course, he hadn't _just_ gone to the conference, he had afterwards pestered Germany to no end, gone shopping, been preoccupied by a cute cat, bought food for the cat, petted the cat and finally gone to the park before he had returned home. He opened the door happily, humming some sort of high-pitched version of the Italian national anthem, _Il Canto Degli Italiani_ (The Song Of The Italians). He clutched his shopping bag in one hand, closing the door with the other.

"Ve~ Fratello! I'm-a home!" The cheerful nation was met with silence. "Eh~? Fratello? Are you-a asleep?" He tilted his head in a cute, puppy-like manner before setting the shopping on the kitchen counter and tip-toeing upstairs. He tried calling his brother again, but no response yet again. Feliciano walked over to his brother's room, knocking on the door lightly.

"V-Veneziano?" His voice was quiet, muffled.

"Si~ Fratello, can I come in?"

"If you-a have to, but I really d-don't feel-a we-" The elder Italy let out a dry coughing fit, his voice turning hoarse and making him double over in pain. "A-as I-a was saying, I don't-a feel well, dammit.." The more naïve Italy opened the door timidly, concerned and confused about his brother's condition. He walked over to the huddle of blankets slowly, lifting them off of his brother's face. What he saw almost made him cry.

His brother was ghastly pale, with a slight green tint. He was shivering, but was hot to the touch. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were dull, half closed. He was no longer the arrogant, swearing nation, but he was reduced to tears. Romano was clutching his stomach, eyebrows knitted. But what scared the small Italian the most was the blood on his sheets and hands, some of which had dried, some of which was dripping onto the elder's wrists.

"Fratello!? Wh-what-a happened to you!? Are-a you okay!?" His voice was like that of a child, full of concern for his 'fratello'. In reply, Romano gave him the smallest of smiles, using his weak arms and shaking hands to push himself into a seated position, leaning against the headboard of his bed as he panted.

"I-a don't look too good, eh.. F-fratello..." He closed his eyes in pain. The Italian felt an arm wrap around him, rubbing his back with gentle motions. The Italy brothers stayed in that position for quite some time, Feliciano murmuring lullabies that he remembered Lovino sometimes singing to him when they were a lot younger.

Some time passed, they were unsure of how long, as both were lost in thoughts – or in Lovino's case, severe pain – when suddenly the elder's hand flew up to his mouth as his back bent over further, coughing violently into his palm, warm, sticky blood spewing onto his palm. After his extreme coughing fit, he tried sitting up, but his sight was fuzzy. He saw a blurry, distressed face. Felt his brother's arms around him, hugging him tightly. Feliciano was strangely amazing at comforting people, and a decent nurse. However, he had _no clue_ what was wrong with his Brother.

Meanwhile, Romano was trying to focus on Feliciano's face, but now his hearing was gone, leaving a high-pitched ringing sound in his ears as dark spots began to form on the edges of his vision, slowly multiplying and continuing to move towards the centre of his vision until the only thing he could see was a few strands of his brother's hair. He struggled to keep the light, to fight back the darkness, but his sick body was easily overwhelmed as he was plunged into darkness.

"Romano!"

Italy sat there, his older brother's head buried into his chest, letting the tears fall. Timidly, he lay his brother on his bed, grabbing his mobile phone. He speed-dialed Germany, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Germany! I-It's-a me, Italy! Please come here!"

"Italy? I heard things were pretty bad over there. Can you not tie your shoelaces again?"  
"N-No! It's-a Fratello! He's-a really sick! He was coughing up blood and he.. he was so pale, Germany! Help my fratello! P-please!" He wailed into the phone, breaking down. Germany gave in. He didn't exactly hate Italy's brother, but he sure as hell didn't like him!

"I'll get zhere as soon as I can. I recommend you vatch over him, and put zhe news on. Something could've happened. Vhere are you?"  
"We're at my house, Germany! Fratello was-a visiting.."

"I'll be there as soon as I can.. liebe dich, stay safe." And with that, he hung up.

Italy found the Television remote for the guest room, turning it on and flicking to the news. The reporter was live, speaking in rapid Italian. Italy checked on his brother before watching, finding that he was awaking, he pulled the television over so his brother could see. They sat, watching the broadcast.

"_And so, the attacks on Southern Italy continue! Starting with the very tip of Italy and moving upwards gradually, it appears that the next target will b-"_ the reporter stopped, listening to the earpiece in her ear. Her eyes widened. _"Breaking news! The capital of Southern Italy has been targeted! The edges of Napoli are being bombed by the same people as the ones who have been bombing the rest of Southern Ita-"_

Italy didn't hear the rest of her sentence, but a loud yet hoarse, agonising scream from his brother, using his shoulder as a support. He screamed. And screamed. He was in so much pain. He clutched at his chest, eyes wider than ever before as he screamed shrilly, his voice eventually running out of steam. He was fully using his little brother for support, unable to even sit up by himself.

"_The bombing has moved in! Almost the whole of Napoli has been destroyed! The effects will be devastating! Children, women and men alike have been killed in the bombing by this unknown power!"_

An hour passed. The whole time had been spent with the Northern half of the country's arms wrapped around his sobbing, screaming brother. Feliciano was praying using his rosary for his brother, wanting him to be saved from the horrors happening to his big brother.

There was a knock at the door. Italy had left is purposely unlocked, and shouted down the stairs to come inside, as it was certainly Germany, here at last. He heard the heavy footsteps of his lover, accompanied by lighter steps. He looked up, still rubbing Lovino's back whilst the older Italy leant on his chest fully. Italy saw the serious blond and an uncharacteristically serious brown haired Spanish man climbing the stairs.

"V-ve! G-Germany! You-a came! And you too, S-Spain!" He gave the best smile he could in his situation. The two walked to the door, Germany stoic as always, but the Spaniard was twitching his fingers. Antonio looked around the room until his eyes settled on the elder Italy.

"M-Mio Dios! **(? - I wrote this without a translator, and I've only done basic Spanish)** Lovi? Th-that's not possible! How!? L-Lovino!" His emerald orbs were gaping with shock at seeing his Lovino so, so.. so.. vulnerable! He broke out of his stupor to rush over to the country that he had once reigned over, terrified for him. "Ita-chan, what.. what happened to my Lovi!?" Italy simply raised a shaking hand at the television, still broadcasting the latest news.

"Someone.. is bombing Napoli.. I-I'm so scared for fratello!" He began to cry, letting all the built up tears run down his face, sobbing into Germany's shoulder, whom in turn petted his hair softly. Spain took over supporting Romano, hugging him tightly to his chest. He was shocked as a soft, pale and trembling hand found his own, squeezing lightly. He took the hand in a welcome manner, warming it within his own warm palm. The other hand went to his hair, running his fingers through it in an attempt to both calm him down and sort the dishevelled locks out.

"_The majority of Southern Italy has been utterly destroyed, the only place left appears to be central Napoli. Evacuation orders have been sent, as this enemy appears to be so heartless that they will not leave anywhere in South Italy unharmed. Evacuation squads are on their way, bu-"_

Spain was lucky to have learnt Italian, but that didn't stop the horror on his face. They were going to destroy the capital of Southern Italy! But, wouldn't that... wouldn't that kill Romano? He clutched the younger's hand tighter, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling him to keep his eyes open, as Spain wanted to be selfish and be the last one to see those beautiful eyes before he departed.

"_Breaking news! Scientists have tracked down seventeen large bombers that are headed towards Napoli! There is no way to stop them!"_

Romano's bottom lip quivered. He was squashed against Spain's chest as Germany turned off the television, deciding that it wasn't his place to be there for him, as he had hated him when alive. He left the only two people ever to care about the Italian in there with him.

"F-fratello! You-you're going to be fine, r-right? This is.. this is a dream!" His face, full of disappointment, but with a flicker of hope.

"Roma- no, Lovino, I'm sorry for making you hate me when you were younger. I can't bear letting you go, I'm so, so sorry. Lovino, I love you, so please, please try your best to stay awake.. please.."

Both of them had their arms wrapped around him.

"I'm-a s-sorry for being such a jerk, dammit. I.. I'll miss you b-both. S-So-Sorry for hating you, Fr-fratello. Sorry for being such a.. a l-lazy bastard when I was younger, Sp-Spain... Could-a you forgive me? If-a n-not, It's okay.." He spoke hoarsely, almost silently. He sobbed into Spain's arm, to the Spaniard's amazement.

"I-I-a forgive you, because you're my big brother! I don't-a hate you, Fratello!"

Spain nodded.

"You were an amazing henchman to boss. Boss will miss you, yeah?"

"I c-can-a feel it, they're c-close.. I love you both, d-dammit." Spain kissed his forehead lightly.

(ノ｀Д ´)ノ彡┻━┻ (ノ｀Д ´)ノ彡┻━┻

He was screaming.

It hurt Italy's ears, the loud, heartbreaking screams of his brother as they destroyed his capital. As they destroyed his heart.

He was crying.

It broke Spain's heart to see his henchman in such physical pain, being destroyed inside. He kissed the tears away, but they kept on coming. He kissed him, but he continued screaming.

He was praying.

Rosary clutched in his other hand, Romano was praying. Begging to be forgiven, begging for his brother and his.. what was Spain to him? They loved each other too much for a Boss/Henchman relationship, so... lover? He was begging God to spare his brother and.. lover from the same terrible fate as the one he had experienced.

He whispered.

He was whispering to Spain, telling him how much he loved him, how he better make sure his brother was kept safe, or he'd haunt him forever, dammit! He whispered 'I love you both' once more.

He screamed and screamed, clutching at his chest as he convulsed with pain, crying, coughing blood everywhere, screaming, making jerky movements, more screaming..

He fell still.

"ROMANO!"

**Translations:**

Ve – Has a vague meaning of 'Well...' in Italian, but used a lot by Italy lol

Fratello – Brother (Italian)

Mio Dios (UNSURE) – My God (Spanish I think)

The bits the reporter says are in Italics because I don't wanna write paragraphs in Italian XD

**H-holy fuck.**

**Why do I do this to myself?  
I cry writing stories where it takes my favourite (and VERY hot) character _hours_ to die.**

**Or is he?... He's dead. Seriously. /shot/**

**This was one of the longer chapters I've wrote XD I prefer one-shots :P**

**Chapter Two will come, but who shall die next? PM or Review and tell me!**

_**Swiss With A Gun**_

**Review for Romano's soul..**

**R.I.P )':**


End file.
